udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker's Funhouse I
Joker's Funhouse I was the first annual Joker's Funhouse pay-per-view (PPV) special event produced by Ultimate Destiny Wrestling. It took place from March 14, 2013 - March 20, 2013 and featured seven matches on the card. The main event saw The Hulk defend his UDW Universal Championship against Kratos, Sephiroth and Skeletor in an Extreme Rules Fatal Four Way Match. Kratos won the match after hitting Hulk with a powerbomb. One of the predominant matches featured on the undercard was Justin Bieber defending the UDW All-Star Championship against Michael Jackson. Jackson won the match after a swinging neckbreaker. Another predominant match saw Chuck Norris facing Bruce Lee in a rematch from the UDW Universal Championship Tournament. The match was contested under Extreme Rules, and saw Norris win after busting Lee open via a bulldog onto a table. Background The event featured seven professional wrestling matches which were contested in the game WWE '13. The matches were pre-recorded, but the results came about through AI vs. AI contests. after attacking The Hulk, an event which sparked a lengthy feud between the two.]] The main feud heading into Joker's Funhouse was between The Hulk, Kratos, Sephiroth and Skeletor over the UDW Universal Championship. The rivalry began following Kratos walking out on Hulk during a tag team match with Sephiroth and Skeletor on March 9, 2013. Both Sephiroth and Skeletor claimed contendership status for defeating the Universal Champion, while Kratos and Hulk remained at each other's throats. The Fatal Four Way was booked for Joker's Funhouse when it became clear that the four competitors wouldn't be satisfied any other way. Also featured on the card was the anticipated rematch between Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris following Lee's round one victory over Norris in the UDW Universal Championship Tournament. Norris issued the challenge and, as tensions escalated between the two, the match was made into an Extreme Rules contest. The card also featured Justin Bieber's first defense of the UDW All-Star Championship against Michael Jackson. Jackson accused Bieber of being a paper champion, as he had been handed the title and had yet to win a match as champion. Event The first match of the night was between Brock Lesnar and Kanye West. Lesnar gained the early lead by hitting multiple suplexes. West fought back with kicks and punches, but Lesnar shut him down with several more suplexes. Lesnar began targeting the arms and legs until Kanye was able to take him down with a hip toss. On the mat, Kanye was able to wear Lesnar down and gain some momentum. However, Lesnar backed him into a corner, where he was able to hit a double-arm suplex off the top turnbuckle. Lesnar followed up with punches and knees to the temple, but Kanye wouldn't stay down. After the two grappled for control, Kanye was able to ground Lesnar with his kicks. He began targeting the knees of Lesnar, but Brock overpowered him and hit multiple successive powerbombs. Lesnar tried for a pin, which Kanye kicked out of. Kanye knocked Lesnar into the corner with a bicycle kick, and from there was able to hit a top rope Frankensteiner. West tried to finish the match with a spinning neck breaker followed by a scissors kick, but Lesnar kicked out of the following pin and hit an F-5 to win the match. Under construction Aftermath After losing the Universal Championship, Hulk challenged Kratos again several times over the course of his reign. Their rivalry dominated the first season of UDW, culminating in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match with Alucard at Nuremberg I, which Alucard won. After losing the Tag Team Championship, tensions between Batman and Superman rose until eventually the team split. Due to the star power of Justin Bieber and Michael Jackson, their title match went on to become the most watched and discussed match in UDW history. Results External links Official playlist Category:Joker's Funhouse Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:Season One Events